Transformers: Robots in Disguise One-Shots
by AngelAbigail
Summary: Short but sweet little One-shots of the TF: RiD2015 universe! Second person point of view (You/Your) Read and review :) Rated T to be safe. Admissions are open if you'd like to PM me a one-shot idea to write and post on here, but it must be RiD2015!
1. Failure

AN: Well, I started watching the new 2015 Transformers: Robots in Disguise (aka RiD2015) and absolutely fell in love with it. Now I know some people hate it since it isn't as dramatic as its predecessor Transformers: Prime, but I quite enjoy the light humor it. It's so cute and hilarious I just can't stand it!

My favorite out of all the bots on the show is definitely Drift, along with his minicons Slipstream and Jetstorm. I just love his stoic attitude and the fact he's a samurai who actually follows an honor code. So, yep, I'm crushing on him and he'll be the center of all these little one-shot shenanigans. But don't worry, the other bots will be present!

Enjoy~

* * *

You walk through the gates of the junkyard solemnly, dragging your feet and huffing like you'd just ran a mile. Passing Strongarm and Drift who are staring at you with concern, you throw yourself into the nearest chair and whine out loud. You might just cry today... _Might_.

"Are you okay, (YN)?" Strongarm asks, setting one hand on her hip.

"Nooo," you cry.

"What's the matter?" Drift says lowering himself to your level. Slipstream and Jetstorm approach your group after hearing their Master's voice and add to the collection of worried faces around you.

"I...I...ugh, it's so horrible! I've tried my best and I just can't do it!" You look up to their blank stares and remember you haven't told them your struggle in school and know you must explain. "I failed my chemistry test," you admit, hiding your wet face in your hand. "I'm failing the whole class!"

Sliptream and Jetstorm both gasp. "A failure! Oh no, that is not good."

"I know. I just don't understand the material and my teacher doesn't have time to help me after class." You throw your hands into the air. "I'm so stupid!"

"No, child," Drift assures you. "You are not stupid. I have seen you accomplish many great things. One should not be judged on his or her ability in one single subject."

"You were smart enough to help Denny and Fix-It finish up those Decepticon hunters!" Strongarm chimes. "You just need to work extra hard in class and read over your rules- I mean, notes, to understand them. You see I study my rules and regulations all the time to become the best officer out there."

You still frown in a pout and shake your head. She just doesn't understand that these aren't rules to read and remember. This is chemistry! A whole science that requires understanding of what's going on in the world.

"May I suggest something?" Slipstream asks.

"Sure," you say with a sniffle.

"Well, when I don't understand something, I have my Master Drift to ask." He looks behind him to smile at Drift who gives a slight nod. "He teaches me and Jetstorm everything we need to know. So, maybe, you can find a Sensei to teach you chemistry."

You raise your head and smile slightly. That is a great idea. After all, if your school teacher can't help you, there's surely someone out there nearby who can. "Hey, that's not a bad idea," you say leaning up in your chair. "Thanks!"

He gives you a bow and you hear the whir of wheels coming down from the base of the Alchemor. "Do I hear someone in need of teaching?" It's Fix-It, rolling up with a delighted smile on his face. "I have quite an avid understanding of chemistry if I do say so myself!"

"Oh, no," you whisper with a light giggle. Fix-It always takes things a little too far.

"The organic chemistry on this planet is amazing. Uh, too bad you guys haven't brought me a sample of anything yet, though. Anyways! I'm a caretaker bot, and that includes teaching ruth-booth- _youth!_ like you. What do you need help on?"

You gaze off as he begins a long... _long_ list of chemistry lessons you've been through and ones you've never even heard of and are pretty sure have not even been discovered by mankind yet. A look of regret drops onto your face and you stare at Drift and Strongarm, mouthing the word "help". You slowly sit up in your chair and begin to back away from Fix-It who's looking down at his three "fingered hands" to count the number of particles there are in the universe. You and all of the bots begin to back away slowly, leaving him to continue on his own.

An hour or so later Fix-It looks up to a dust bunny rolling across the junk yard with neither a bot nor human in sight. "Huh. Must have gone off to get me some samples."


	2. Fix-It's Sample

"Oh! There you are!" You hear, and then feel Fix-It take your arm to get your attention. "I've been looking for you!"

"Me? Why?"

"I've been doing some research on your planet and now I need a sample, so I was hoping you could get it for me. Preferably some soil, or a flower. Oh, or both!"

"Alright, since there's nothing else to do," you accept.

"Most of the bots are gone out on patrol, but I think Sideswipe is still here. Take him with you for protection. I hear the bears out there are suspicious-delicious- _vicious!_ " He hits himself in the chest to stop his glitch. "And you never know when there'll be a Decepticon around."

You nod and head off to the other side of the junk yard where Sideswipe is listening to extremely loud music and dancing in the middle of the yard. "Sideswipe?" you call, but he doesn't hear you. "Sideswipe!" Still nothing. Out of the corner of your eye you see a blowhorn and pick it up, turn it on and shout into the mic, "Boogie bot! SIDESWIPE!"

He freezes and pulls off his oversized headphones to look down at you. "What!? Can't you see I'm listening to my jam?"

"Fix-It wants you to come with me while I get him some samples from the woods. You know, for saftey reasons."

"What? No way! That sounds boring. Besides, I've got other stuff to do."

 _Yeah, sit on your tailpipe and flail around to that crummy music_ , you want to say, but instead walk out of the junk yard quietly to get the samples by yourself. You doubt anything bad will happen, but if it does you know how to run and hide.

There's no flowers or decent soil near Denny's place so you have to go deeper into the woods for the good stuff. It's rather quiet besides the sound of the birds which is relaxing, but the farther ahead you go, the more you don't feel so alone. You stop to look around on the ground for your sample and catch yourself looking around you nervously more often. When you suddenly hear a branch snap, you're so anxious already that you take off running for a short distance and skid to a halt. You turn to find out what it was, and see that Drift is _trying_ to hide behind a thin tree. That bright orange armor and two swords sticking out are unmistakable.

Realizing you've noticed him, he steps out and walks up to you. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to frighten you."

"That's okay, I guess. What are you doing out here?"

"I came in early from my patrol and found out you had gone into the woods alone for the minicon caretaker, so I decided to join you for your protection. You looked so content when I caught up with you, though, that I stayed behind at a safe distance so as not to bother you."

You blush, thinking it would have been much better with his company anyways, but give him a bow as his minicons do. "Thank you, but you don't bother me at all."

He blinks and begins to follow you loyally as you continue to look for a decent sample. It's completely quiet, and you know he won't make conversation with you unless you start, so you try to think of a question. "Err...how's your day been?"

He seems a little shocked by the question. "I have nothing to complain about-though even if I did, I would not complain."

"I see," you giggle. He's so unbearibly adorable, you almost can't stand it.

"And how has your day been?"

"Well, it's started off pretty boring. But I think my luck is starting to change." You look up at him and smile warmly.

"Why is that?" he asks, genuinely curious.

"Because now I'm having a conversation with my favorite bot!"

"Oh. Uh-Well," he clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. If it were possible, you know he'd be blushing. "Thank you-um, (YN)."

"You're welcome," you laugh, still tickled by his expression.

"I...enjoy your presence as well," he admits, looking foreward to avoid your stare.

"You do!?"

He clears his throat again and looks away as if he sees something in the distance. "Yes. You're a very honorable and reserved person."

You smile and walk a little closer to him. "Thank you."

"Mmhm."

You finally see the perfect batch of blue Forget-Me-Not flowers to pick and fill a little ziplock bag with dark, damp soil before heading back to base.

"Would you like a ride back?" Drift asks.

"No, I'd rather see the forest from _outside_ glass."

"I meant on my shoulder," he gives you the slightest of smiles.

You jump with glee and nod excessively before clambering up his figure and resting between his head and shoulder armor. "Thank you."

He nods and walks you back to the junk yard where the rest of the bots are hanging around in the front, already back from their patrols. When they see you sitting on Drift's shoulder, their jaws drop and arms hang loosely in front of them.

"Hey guys," Bumblebee says indifferently. "Where ya been?"

"Out collecting samples for Fix-It," Drift answers for you. He raises his hand to your feet so you can hop on and he can lower you to the ground. With your cheeks burning hot, you run to the minicon to give him what you found quickly and avoid the other bots for the rest of the day.

Bee's team gives you a little heat for your "bonding" time with Drift for a while after that, and often ship you secretly behind the Samurai bot's back.


	3. Horseplay

You sit criss cross on the ground leaning against the front wall of Denny's old diner and read your favorite book quietly. You've been left uninterrupted for hours and it's just starting to get to the good part when Rustle walks up to you and sighs loudly. You look up at him, reluctantly tearing your eyes from the page and raise a brow in question.

"I'm bored. Want to practice football with me?"

"Nah, I'm really getting into this book," you tell him.

"But! You've read that one like six times already," he scoffs.

"I know, I know. But it's just so good!"

"Ugh," he groans and slaps his hand on his forehead. "Can you please stop being so boring?"

Your jaw drops and you stare up at him, gawking. "I am _not_ boring."

He crosses his arms and stares at you with an unforgiving look, slightly rolling his eyes.

You squint at him, knowing it's _slightly_ true, but your pride keeps you from admitting it so you simply ignore him and look back down at your book. He doesn't interrrupt you again for a few minutes, yet even from behind the book you know he hasn't left yet. After you sink back into the comfort of the words on the pages, you suddenly feel fingertips digging into your sides and you begin to laugh hysterically and squirm around on the ground. "R-Rustle! Haha! Stop! Hahahaha!" You squeal and chortle like a hyena as he tickles your stomach and underarms, forcing you into submission where you're begging him to stop before you wet yourself.

"What are you doing, Rustle?" You hear Sideswipe ask, dumbfounded, through your own giggles. "She sounds like she'd dying...You're killing her!"

Rustle finally stops his torture on you to laugh loudly. "I'm not killing her! It's called tickling."

You look up, red faced and exhausted from squirming to see the whole Autobot team staring at you in horror...well, besides Bumblebee who obviously understands.

"Tickling?" most of them chime together.

Rustle laughs out loud again, baffled that they really think he was killing you. "Yeah, it's really fun and it's a great way to get what you want!"

Rustle gives you a knowing smile and you hop up with a devious grin and walk up to the more formidable of the bots, Slipstream and Jetstorm. Their eyes widen as you approach them, knowing something bad is coming. You're not sure if they will actually be ticklish like a human, but you lunge foreward and start scratching at Jetstorm's sides to try and get a response.

"Hehe...H-hey!" He begins to tense up and squirm a little. "S-stop that! That...that-"

"Tickles?" you giggle.

"Y-yeah!" He whines, wiggling in place as you begin to tease him even more until he's on the ground tittering uncontrollably. You jump up and try on Slipstream now, who's a little more reluctant to play such games in front of his master Drift, but you eventually have him balling in laughter on the ground when Jetstorm helps you attack his brother-in-arms.

You look up to see that Rustle is now tickling Fix-it, Sideswipe is irritating Strongarm with the new "technique", and Grimlock is chasing after Bee to try on him. You look up to Drift who has his arms crossed and is clearly unamused with the fun that's broken out among the team. You take it upon yourself to climb up his leg until you're standing on his hip armor and try to start stroking his side to get at least a hint of laughter from him. He stares down at you with a scowl and rolls his eyes.

The samurai grunts and sets his hand on the hip you aren't occupying. "I do not think you will get a response from me, (YN). I have had eons of intensive training to control my emotions and-"

Grimlock reached around Drift's waist and began scratching his sides and Drift immediately hit his knees with the most hilarious sounding laughter you've ever heard. You were thrown off of the samurai in the process, but you're unhurt, and quickly begin to help Grimlock by attacking Drift's underfoot. He doubles over on the ground in a spasm of cackling and you back away before you're crushed underfoot or kicked into a coma. As you look around and see everyone at horseplay, you can't help but laugh and smile to yourself.

Before you decide to run off and help Rustle tickle Fix-It to death, Denny walks outside from his nap in the camper. "What in blazes is going on out here!?" he yells.

"Not anything productive," you assure him with a laugh.


End file.
